El tren del amor
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: El tren del amor lleva a las personas a encontrar su destino dentro de él, dos personas completamente diferentes ingresar a este tren para encontrar el amor eso le sucedió a Shaoran Li un arquitecto con dinero encontrar a una hermosa jovencita de ojos verde (Sakura) dentro de este donde surgirá una hermosa historia de amor.


**1.- Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen son del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**3.- Esta historia es para festejara el 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad o San Valentín…**

**El tren del amor**

Hay muchas maneras de enamorarse y encontrar el amor en lugares inesperados, el destino se encarga de juntarnos con el amor aunque algunas veces el amor no es suficiente para esa persona, la pasión entra para consumir este amor que el propio destino a querido entrelazar entre las personas.

El destino está caprichoso que no se da cuenta a quien une en el camino del amor, el destino no sabe de las reglas de la clase social, lo único que queda es luchar por el amor que el propio destino a cruzado para esa persona.

*******************************Tokio, Japón**************************

La estación de trenes en Tokio las personas abordan para ir a sus destinos pero una hermosa joven de pelo castaño claro corre para alcanzar el tren que la llevara a su destino, las puertas del tren están a punto de cerrarse y la joven grita – Esperen- de repente alguien detiene la puerta del tren para que la joven pueda ingresar al tren.

La chica está muy agitada pues a corrido mucho por alcanzar el tren, empieza a tomar aire después de tanto correr por los pasillos de la estación, el que detuvo el tren le dice –Estas bien- la chica levanta la cara para ver quién es su salvador y se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

**Sakura POV**

Siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas salía de mi casa corriendo para ir a la escuela, porque siempre me he preguntado porque siempre se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela, si era un poco perezosa para levantarme pero aun así a mí siempre me tenía que suceder algo en el camino.

Esta mañana iba a una hora muy buena pero tropecé con una abuelita y tuve que ayudarle a recoger sus cosas que se habían caído al suelo, que torpe era de verdad.

Corrí lo más rápido que podían mis piernas, miraba mi reloj que me indicaba que ida retrasada lo bueno que el día de hoy no me tocaba traer la falda si no el jumper azul marino, corrí por las escalera por poco y me caigo ya casi había llegado a la parada del tren cuando este empezó a cerrar las puertas y grite.

-Esperen- corrí y las puertas del tren fueron detenida subí rápidamente para que el tren avanzara, estaba muy agitada por tanto correr y me faltaba el aire en eso escuche una voz que me decía.

-Estas bien- alce la mirada y mire unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, era un joven alto traía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un suéter verde, su pelo era color chocolate y estaba revuelto dándole un toque sexy, en su mano traía un portafolio y un reloj de oro.

-Este…- me mordí mi labio nunca en mis casi 18 años había conocido a un chico tan apuesto.

-Mira se desocupo un asiento- me dijo señalando el lugar.

-Este no lo ocupare pronto me bajare, gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia y me fui hasta el otro extremo de la puerta del tren, el chico miro su celular y yo solo lo miraba con precaución de que no me viera.

Sentía algo extrañó en mi estomago y estaba muy nerviosa por estar enfrente de un chico muy guapo nunca me había pasado, mire hacia la ventana ya casi llegaba a la parada donde tenía que bajarme lo mire por última vez pues nunca lo volvería a ver.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y baje del tren volte para verlo por última vez, el tren cerró sus puertas y se fue sentí un vacio en mi estomago nunca me había pasado esto que ahora sentía.

Llegue a la escuela claro como siempre con retraso, en fin tuve que hacer la limpieza del salón como castigo pero no estaba sola pues conmigo estaba Lizzy mi mejor amiga.

-Y era hermoso el chico- me decía mi amiga mientras acomodábamos las sillas, en la escuela que asistía eran para chicas así que no teníamos mucho contacto con los hombres.

-Si era hermoso- le dije y me sonroje.

-Kya! Sakura le hubieras tomado una foto- dijo mi amiga muy emocionada.

-No tuve tiempo- suspire de verdad que se me olvido por completo seria un hermoso recuerdo.

-Sakura y como van las cosas con tus padres- baje la mirada al escuchar eso, mis padres estaban separándose y la única cosa que los mantenía juntos era yo.

-Están igual- le dije.

-Tu madre ya fue a buscar a su familia- sacudí los borradores y me quede pensando en la familia de mi madre que eran de gente rica.

-Si ya los busco- mire a mi amiga y ella me abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura- suspire, era cierto mi vida era un completo desastre.

Mis padres se habían conocido en una cafetería en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, mi padre era el mesero de aquella cafetería y por casualidades del destino mi madre entro a esa cafetería se miraron y todo empezó.

Mi madre era de una familia de ricos y mi padre pues no tenía dinero, ni familia y aun así sabiendo toda la vida de mi padre mi madre se caso con él.

Aunque los padres de mi madre se opusieron a ese matrimonio, mi madre se caso con mi padre aunque no tuviera la bendición de ellos, vivían en la casa de mi padre que era humilde no tan lujosa como estaba a acostumbrada mi madre.

Tuvieron un hijo varón mi hermano Touya y después me tuvieron a mí, todo iba bien pero los pleitos comenzaron cuando ingrese a la escuela para señoritas de Santa Lucia era un colegio muy costoso para mi padre pero mi madre se encapricho que yo tenía que ir en la misma escuela que ella, mi padre tuvo que buscar otro trabajo para poder pagar la colegiatura de la escuela y aun así no juntaba la cantidad de dinero tenía que pedir prestado y ya estaba endeudado. Para suerte de ellos mi hermano Touya ya era casado y tenía una profesión vivía en E.U. así que no tenía nada que ver con los pleitos de mis padres y para mi mala suerte yo tenía que escuchar cada uno de sus pleitos, ahora discutían de quien se haría cargo de mi si mi madre o mi padre.

Mi madre quería que yo me quedar con ella pues a su lado tenía un futuro mejor que si me quedaba con mi padre seria igual que él, todo era tan confuso yo solo quería estar con los dos y ser la familia que algún día fuimos.

Después de terminar de limpiar el salón caminamos por las calles, mi amiga Lizzy vivía por las casa de allí así que la acompañe hasta su casa y camine hasta llegar a la estación del tren.

Me senté en una de las bancas para esperar el último tren ya estaba obscureciendo no importaba si llegaba o no a mi casa de todos modos no había nadie en ella, mi madre siempre estaba con sus padres y mi padre trabajando para pagar sus deudas.

El tren llego y subí en él tenía la mirada baja mi estomago de gruñía de hambre no había comido nada en el colegio, me recargue mas en la puerta del tren y suspire.

Mire hacia enfrente y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve él estaba allí sentado al lado de la puerta del tren, baje la mirada y lo miraba con disimulo para que no viera tal vez el ya ni se acordaba de mi.

Mire hacia la ventana ya estaba oscuro mire mi reloj eran las 7: 30 pm, ya casi llegaba a la parada donde me tenía que bajar y otra vez gruñía mi estomago, apreté mi estomagó y espere a que las puertas del tren se abrieran para poder bajar.

-De nuevo nos vemos- escuché una voz detrás de mi sabia quien era, él chico de esta mañana me había hablado de nuevo.

-Este…- otro gruñido de hambre, baje la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía.

-No has comido aun- me dijo y yo sonreí, lo mire y me mordí el labio.

-Si ya comí tan solo que no me…- me gire para no verlo de nuevo me sentía tan avergonzada.

-Eso es un gruñido de hambre no de otra cosa- me dijo y yo solo quería que el tren se detuviera y salir rápidamente.

Al fin llego a la parda del tren y salí de él pero alguien me detuvo, me gire para ver quién era.

-Espera- me dijo y yo lo mire sin entender –Ya es muy tarde para que vayas sola por las calles te acompañare hasta tu casa- lo mire con sorpresa y me sonrió.

-Yo estoy bien- le dije y el solo suspiro –No quiero que llegue tarde a su casa- le dije y él se acerco más a mí.

-No importa no dejare que vayas sola por las calles- me tomo del brazo y avanzamos hacia enfrente.

-Pero yo vivo muy lejos- le dije y él me miro.

-No importa- me jalo para que siguiera avanzando, en el camino ninguno de los dos decía algo.

Era un silencio muy largo, el preguntó por donde debíamos seguir para llegar a mi casa le indique la calle que nos llevaría hasta mi casa, ya solo faltaba unas cuantas casa para llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie ninguna luz encendida dentro de ella, busque mis llaves en mi mochila y el chico me pregunto.

-No están tus padres- lo mire y sonreí.

-Ellos trabajan mucho- dije y metí la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno adiós- me dijo el chico dando la vuelta para irse, yo solo lo mire como se marchaba de nuevo.

Entre a mi casa con la cabeza abajo, mis padres aun habían llegado fui a la cocina para ver que había de comer y no había nada, me senté en la mesa y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos porque mis padres hacían esto.

Desde que mi padre consiguió su segundo trabajo y mi madre busco a su familia esta casa no había ningún alimento en ella, el refrigerador estaba vacio, la alacena estaba vacía no había nada para comer.

Yo tenía dinero ahorrado pero era muy poco y solo lo usaba para tomar el tren, me levante de la mesa y fui a mi habitación, realice mis deberes y no sé en qué momento me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté por los gritos que se escuchaban en la casa de nuevo ellos discutían, tome mi uniforme y salí para tomar un baño y salir de casa pero fui detenida por la voz de mi madre.

-No Sakura no vayas a meterte a bañar- la mire sin entender.

-Porque- pregunte y mi madre se cruzo de brazos.

-Tu padre no pago el agua, nos quedamos sin agua- baje la cabeza –No sé cuánto tiempo más soportare esto- ella paso a mi lado enojada.

Entre a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme así cuando llegara a la escuela me lavaría la cara en los baños, baje al comedor para ver si había algo de desayunar y solo estaba mi padre arreglando unos papeles me miro.

-Lo siento Sakura pero de nuevo tu madre no trago de comer- baje la mirada el termino de ordenar sus papeles y me miro –Toma un poco de dinero y compras algo para desayunar- metió su mano en las bolsas del pantalón para darme el dinero.

-No es necesario- le dije, la verdad es que no quería pedirle más dinero ya era suficiente con el pago de la colegiatura de la escuela.

-Vamos Sakura tienes que desayunar algo- me dijo se estaba acercando a mí y yo retrocedí.

-No tengo hambre y se me ara tarde- me volte para no aceptar el dinero y salí corriendo de mi casa, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos porque había sucedido esto ellos dos no se podían separa porque aun eran menor de edad y yo dependía de ellos bueno eso creía.

Llegue a la parada del tren y subí en a tiempo, me seque las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos y escuche una voz que me decía.

-Porque lloras- lo mire allí estaba él de nuevo en el mismo tren.

**Shaoran Li POV**

Todos los días era lo mismo levantarte para ir al trabajo, lo bueno es que viva sola así no tenía que decirle alguien lo que hacía.

Tome mi desayuno y vi le reloj era demasiado temprano para estar en el despacho era arquitecto y por desagracia mis padres no le agradaban la carrera que había elegido ellos querían que fuera abogado o juez.

Salí para tomar el tren para que me llevara a mi trabajó, este iba un poco lleno pues ya no había asientos así que opte por estar parado cerca de las puertas para ser el primero en bajar, miraba por la ventana la ciudad de Tokio.

El tren se detuvo en una estación donde ingreso gente ya casi cerraba sus puertas este y una chica que corría hacia la entrada pidiendo que la esperaran, detuve la puerta para que la chica entrara en el tren.

La mire llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de señoritas Santa Lucia, la mire perecía que estaba muy agitada por tanto correr la chica tenía el pelo color castaño claro, era un poco bajita.

Le pregunte si estaba bien ella lazo la mirada y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al mirarla a la chica tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde jade brillantes, sus labios eran color rosa, ella me miro pero no dijo nada.

Tome mi celular para ver si Tomoyo me había mandado el nuevo proyecto que teníamos que realizar para una nueva compañía, mire hacia enfrente para ver si aun la chica estaba pero ya no estaba se bajo del tren.

En la siguiente parada me baje y camine por las calles hasta llegar al despacho, salude con cortesía a las secretarias y entre a mi oficina.

Acomode mis papales y espere a que llegara Tomoyo, mientras tanto estaba recordando aquella chica de los ojos verde jade me fascino sus hermoso ojos.

-Shaoran- me dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Por fin llegas- le dije un poco molesto pero luego sonreí, Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y fue mi primera novia aunque la verdad no funciono la quería mas como amiga.

-Lo siento es que este tráfico- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas –Bien comencemos con el nuevo proyecto- me dijo sonriéndome.

Trabajamos por un largo rato sobre el nuevo proyecto, después de ir a comer le dije que había visto a una chica de ojos verde que tanto me fascino, ella sonrió feliz por la forma en que describí a la jovencita pero más porque le dije que me había gustado más sus ojos.

-Y dime es más hermosa que yo- dijo algo celosa.

-Claro que si- le respondí sonriendo.

-Que malo eres Shaoran- dijo haciendo un puchero de niña enojada me dio mucha risa.

-O vamos Tomoyo- la tome entre mis brazos y le die un beso en la mejilla –Tu siempre serás la mujer más importante de mi vida- ella me abrazo y sonrió.

-Pensé que la mujer mas importante era tu madre- la mire con sorpresa.

-No como crees no después de lo que me hiso- la mire serio, mi madre me había comprometido con una mujer que no me agradaba mucho que solo pensaba en el dinero de mi familia y lo que más me dolió fue que mi madre fue una de las causas por la que di fin a mi noviazgo con Tomoyo, se había metido con mi mejor amiga eso acabo mi relación con ella.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran- me abrazo cariñosamente y correspondí al abrazo que me daba mi amiga.

-Tomoyo por que no has decidido irte en tren así te evitas el tráfico- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Algún día subiere- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de mi, camine hasta la parada del tren ya era tarde subí en el ultimo para llegara a mi casa.

Estaba vacío en tren así que me senté seca de la entrada y revise mi celular no sé en qué momento mire hacia un lado y allí estaba la chica de esta mañana parada en el mismo lugar.

Me levante para decirle algo ella me miro sorprendida y escuche un extraño ruido que provenía de su estomago ella tenía hambre hable muy poco con ella mire en la parada que se había bajado estaba muy obscuro y solitario.

Le dije que la llevaría hasta su casa pues una chica tan hermosa no podía ir sola por las obscuras calles además me daba pendiente de que le pasar algo, yo tenía hermanas y nunca me agradaba que ellas estuvieran solas en las calles solitarias y obscuras simplemente acompañaba a la chica para que no le pasar algo malo era cortesía.

La casa de la chica de los ojos verdes estaba muy solo y obscura era un poco humilde a comparación con mi cas que era demasiado grande y lujosa me despedí de ella me sentía algo raro pues al mirarla por ultimo vi algo de tristeza en ella.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en ella, sus ojos, su mirada no sabía que me estaba pasando no podía sacarme a la chica de mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente tome el mismo tren y me encontré con la chica de nuevo me acerque a ella y la vi que estaba llorando.

-Porque lloras- le pregunte.

**Sakura POV**

-Porque lloras- me dijo y sentí como mis ojos salina las lagrimas, no quería que él me viera así.

-Yo…-me mordí el labio y el me dio un pañuelo para que me secara las lagrimas y me sintiera mejo.

-Una hermosa mujer no debe llorar- lo mire y me sonrió, era una sonrisa muy hermosa que me quede muy quieta mirándolo por un largo rato y mi estomago me traiciono.

Me sonroje a más no poder el sonrió mas y me dijo.

-No desayunaste verdad- baje la mirada – Ven vamos a comer algo- mire que él se ponía a mi lado porque pronto llegaríamos a la parada donde yo me bajaba.

-No puedo tengo que ir a la escuela- le dije y el sonrió.

-Aun es temprano- me enseño su reloj y en efecto era muy temprano esta vez llegue temprano.

-No me había percatado- le dije.

-Soy Shaoran Li y tu- me pregunto cuándo bajamos del tren lo mire y sonreí.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- caminamos hasta llegar a una cafetería donde el pidió café y galletas para él y para mí.

El empezó la plática sobre le escuela que iba sus hermanas también fueron al mismo colegio que el mío, sobre en qué grado iba, que si siempre tomaba el mismo tren todos los días en fine casi le contaba todo sobre mi y yo no sabía nada de él porque justo cuando iba a preguntarle sobre su vida ya se era la hora de entrar al colegio.

-Nos vemos en el tren- me dijo con una sonrisa dejándome tan emocionada.

Toda la mañana me la pasé pensando en el, en su sonrisa, en su forma de tratarme todo en él era hermoso. Le conté todo a mi mejor amiga Lizzy que me dijo que no perdiere la oportunidad de salir con él y conocerlo mejo, las clases pasaron rápidamente y lo encontré de nuevo en el tren.

Así pasaron varios meses y cada día conocía mas a Shaoran Li era un arquitecto, era un heredero de una poderosa familia, tenia 4 hermanas que vivía en Hong Kong y cada día que pasaba mas sentía algo por él siempre nos encontrábamos en el tren.

Un día lo ve con una hermosa mujer de pelo negro que estaba en el mismo tren que los dos tomamos, Shaoran estaba muy pegado de ella y sentí unos celos inmensos al verlos a ellos dos así.

Baje del tren sin ver atrás me sentía tan triste y decepcionada Shaoran era el único con el que me sentía ajustó al igual con mi mejor amiga Lizzy, les platicaba de mis problemas con mi familia en fin de tantas cosas.

De mis ojos salían lagrimas por haber encontrado a Shaoran con aquella mujer hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombre que me giro y lo mire a esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, me mordí el labio y las lagrimas salían mas.

-Porque lloras Sakura- me dijo.

-No es nada- respondí sin verlo a sus cara pero el tomo mi cara en sus manos y me miro de nuevo.

-No tienes porque llorar- me abrazo y de inmediato le correspondí.

-Yo…- mire a la chica que estaba con él dentro del tren y me sonrió.

-Sakura ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo- la joven se acerco mas a mí y me sonrió.

-Hola Sakura-chan- tome su mano y trate de sonreírle.

-Hola- dije secándome las lágrimas.

-OH una hermosa niña como tú no debes llorar- me dijo la chica, Shaoran tomo mi mano y me pego más a él.

-Porque no vamos a cenar- dijo Shaoran y salimos de la estación a tomar algo.

Al final Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Shaoran y no tenía porque sentir esos celos por ella, con el paso de los meses cada día era más cercana nuestra relación y Shaoran siempre me contaba de sus viajes que realizaba fuera de Tokio, de los lugares a lo que me quería llevar.

Mientras tanto yo le contaba de la mala situación en la que estaba metida en medio de un divorcio sin reconciliación alguna, mis padres peleaban mi custodia y todavía faltaba 2 meses para que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y podría elegir con quien quedarme, Shaoran siempre me oía y me daba consejos para que no afectara mi vida en la escuela.

Era tan especial Shaoran me enamore de él con cada pequeño detalle que tenia conmigo, bueno el simple hecho de que me escuchara de mis problemas y claro que se preocupara si comía o no eso hiso que cada vez lo amara mas y mas.

La última nevada que caía en Tokio fue en Enero y estaba esperando en la parada del tren para poder ir al lugar donde habíamos quedado de vernos, sentía mucho frio que no podía calentar con mi aliento hasta que sentí en mis hombros un abrigo y lo mire estaba allí parado a lado de mi con su sonrisa tan hermosa y bella.

-Me preocupe mucho por ti- me dijo –Y mas con esta nevada- el me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentí tan cálida.

-Yo estaba esperando el tren- le dije un poco sonrojada.

-No tienes porque esperarlo porque iremos en mi carro- lo mire y sonreí.

-Está bien- el me miro y sonrió.

-Espera- me miro mi cara y empezó a revisarme –Tienes algo- me quede quieta y el pego sus labios con los míos en ese momento cerré los ojos y él coloco su mano en mi cuello y lo empujo hacia él profundizando el beso.

Era mi primer beso me sentía tan nerviosa y en las nubes que no sabía qué hacer después de aquel beso, cuando se separo de mi lo mire sonrojada y el sonrió.

-Es que tus labios se veían un poco rojos por el frio y quería calentarlos un poco- el rio y yo me sonroje mas ante el comentario –Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas- me abrazo fuertemente tapándome del frio que hacía en la estación.

Siempre recordare este momento mi primer beso en una estación de tren al lado del hombre más maravilloso que había.

**Shaoran POV**

Sakura era una hermosa jovencita que se había robado mi corazón con su amabilidad, bondad que tenia y claro su sencillez que la hacía tan especial cada día de los meses me enamoraba más y más de ella.

No podía verla que sufría tanto con el divorcio de sus padres y claro tampoco la podía ver tan demacrada por no haber comido, me sentía tan mal cuándo la veía un poco decaída y siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de ella.

Le conté a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo de ella y de mis sentimientos por Sakura eran tan grandes, mire a Tomoyo que se sentía un poco triste porque Sakura fue capaz de borrar aquellos sentimientos de amor que tenia por ella. Pero al final Tomoyo se sintió feliz de mí por haber encontrado a la mujer de vida.

Quería que Tomoyo y Sakura fuera grandes amigas todo estaba listo para la presentación pero mire a Sakura que salió del tren sin mirarme me preocupe un poco por ella.

-Shaoran ella esta celosa- me dijo Tomoyo.

-No de quien- le dije un poco apurado para detenerla y ver lo que le pasaba a ella.

-De mí- mire a Tomoyo con sorpresa.

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga no tiene porque- le dije un poco sobresaltado.

-Ella no sabe que soy tu amiga tontito- me dijo sonriendo –Ve por ella- me dijo y camine más rápido hasta que la alcance, ella estaba llorando y me sentí tan culpable.

Durante la cena le dije que Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga y Sakura se quedo más tranquila, cada día que pasaba sentía un inmenso amor por ella y quería que lo supiera que yo la amaba con todo mi corazón.

Le había dado un beso en la estación de tren donde siempre se subía al él para vernos, un beso no era suficiente para mi yo quería mas de ella.

Se lo había comentado a Tomoyo sobre lo que sentía y lo que quería de Sakura pero ella me dijo.

-No lo hagas Shaoran- la mire con enojo –Tienes que tener paciencia si lo haces ahora ella te tendrá miedo y saldrá huyendo- fruncí el ceño –Recuerda que aun es una adolecente- suspire.

-No sabes que es difícil- mire la foto que había tomado a Sakura un día que habíamos ido al campo.

No puede mas y le declare mis sentimientos por ella el día mas especial para todos los enamorados el 14 de febrero, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa lo había notado desde que la ve entrar al tren y cuando llegamos al restaurant que había reservado estaba mas.

Ella merecía un gran regalo y claro como sabía que le gustaba mucho los peluches de felpa le compren el más grande que había en la tienda, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y claro para cerrar esta magnífica cita mi declaración de amor hacia ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Sakura?- le había dicho de rodillas ante ella y mirándola como cada vez se ponía mas roja.

-Si- me dijo en voz bajita.

-Sabes que me encanta que te pones roja- me levante y con mi mano la hice que se levantara para poder besarla en sus labios rojos.

La lleve a mi departamento aun seguía besándola con mucha pasión, sentía un remolino de tantos sentimientos por este momento la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y ella se estremeció.

Me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban en la obscuridad, su aliento estaba pegando en mis labios era tan cálido tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Sakura- ella bajo la cabeza y tome su mentón entre mis manos y la mire de nuevo a sus ojos –No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo no haré nada que tu no desees- sonreí y la abrace de nuevo a mí.

No quería aprovecharme de ella, quería que ella decidiera y hacerlo o no conmigo porque sabía que era el primero en su vida.

Ella me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

-Si quiero hacerlo contigo Shaoran Li- al oír eso me sentí en las nubes y de nuevo regreso aquel remolino de sensaciones vino a mí.

La tome entre mis brazos y la bese con mucha pasión en sus labios, en su cuello bajando hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos baje con mucho cuidado los tirantes de su vestido sentí como temblaba al hacer eso y la mire ella sonrío.

Me beso con mucha pasión ella empezó a deslizar sus delicadas manos por mi pecho y a quitarme la camisa que tenia puesta, la pegue en mi cuerpo y la bese con los labios, cuello y sus hermosos senos.

La recosté en mi cama me coloque en sima de ella y sentí como su respiración estaba tan agitada, mire sus ojos de nuevo y le sonreí.

-Sakura aun deseas que continúe- ella me acaricio la cara con sus hermosas manos y me dijo.

-Si continua- me volvió a besar y empecé a quitarle el vestido, verla en ropa interior me hiso sentir tan emocionado y verla a ella como se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba.

Me quiete la camisa y ella se tapo los ojos en señal de vergüenza reí ante aquel acto que hiso.

-Sakura- le llame y ella me miro aun sonrojada.

-Lo siento- la bese y acaricié su cara con mucho amor.

-Por eso me gustas tanto porque eres tan sencilla y tan hermosa- ella me volvió a besar con más pasión.

Acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y tanto amor que sintiera lo mismo que yo siento en estos momentos de tenerla, ella me acariciaba con temor y un poco de torpeza recordé que ella nunca había estado con un hombre así que fui lo más delicado para no asustarla.

Poco a poco le fui quitando las prendas que tenía puestas y las mías también, los besos pasaron a ser más apasionados, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con tanta delicadeza y amor.

Estaba casi cerca de hacerla mía pero antes de entra en ella le pregunte.

-Sakura- la mire y ella me miro con sorpresa –Esto va a doler pero pasara- acaricio su cara y entre en ella con mucho cuidado, ella hiso un gesto de dolor me detuve y ella apretó mi brazo meneo la cabeza en negación.

Después de un rato al entrar en ella empecé a besarla en sus hermosos labios, ella también me besaba y empezaba a menear las caderas para poder seguir mis movimientos, sentía como ella se agitaba, su cálido aliento me daba en mi cuello y sus suaves gemidos me hacían desearla más.

Al despertar sentí algo entre mis brazos y era ella que estaba dormida sobre mi pecho, acaricie su cabello y la atraje más hacia mí no quería que ella se fuera quería que aun siguiera conmigo para siempre.

**Sakura**

En aquel primer beso que me dio Shaoran supe de inmediato que él sentía lo mismo que yo un inmenso amor, en aquella noche del 14 de febrero que me entrega a él como mujer y que me sentía tan feliz al estar con él después de una noche llena de pasión y amor.

Shaoran ahora era mi novio oficial y me cuidaba más siempre me esperaba en la parada del tren que tomamos para ir a nuestros respectivos destinos, me besaba con mucho cariño y suavidad, me abrazaba con mucho amor y siempre me hacía sentir feliz.

Se volvió a repetir aquella noche una y otra vez, los días pasaban tan rápidos y cada vez era más feliz con él me sentía tan inmensamente feliz con Shaoran que se me olvido de los problemas que tenia con mis padres.

El día de mi cumpleaños número 18 tenía que tomar una decisión sobre con quien quedarme con mi madre o mi padre, era una difícil decisión pues sabía que ya no había una familia nunca más y sabía que tenía que sobrevivir pero no estaba sola a mi lado tenia al hombre de mi vida apoyándome en la decisión que tomara.

Delante del juez elegí quedarme con mi padre porque era el que me entendía mejor, el que me ponía más atención y porque no quería que se quedar solo en la casa, el juez dio mi custodia total a mi padre y con esto concluyo el divorcio de ellos.

Mi madre no me miro y se fue con su familia rica, mi padre me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo.

-Gracias mi niña- lo abracé con mucho amor y mire a Shaoran que tenía una sonrisa.

Mi vida ahora estaba bien mi padre ya solo tenía un trabajo y siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, salíamos a pasear los dos nos contábamos como era nuestro día tenía una mejor relación mi padre ahora.

Le conté a mi padre de la relación que tenia con Shaoran que era mi novio claro que no le conté que tenia relaciones intimas con Shaoran aunque él me decía que tuviera confianza en contarle lo que me pasaba.

Ahora en estos momentos estoy sentada en el piso del baño esperando el resultado de la prueba que me realice para saber el resultado de mis mareos y desmayos, cuando mire la prueba en positivo mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos abrace mis piernas con mis manos y llore al saber que estaba embarazada de Shaoran.

Como le contaría a Shaoran que estaba embarazada, como le diré que la última vez que tuvimos juntos no me protegí y como le diría a mi padre de mi embarazo.

Tome un baño antes de decirle a Shaoran sobre mi embarazo el agua caía sobre mí las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos y los miedos de perder al hombre de mi vida se hicieron presentes, tenía miedo de estar sola de nuevo y que Shaoran me dejara sola.

Le llame para decirle que lo esperaba en la parada del tren, salí de mi casa con muchos nervios pero decidida a saber que me deparaba el destino después de decirle todo, llegue primero que él estaba parada en la misma parada donde lo había visto por primer vez, donde me dio mi primer beso y después los demás que vinieron.

Alguien me abrazo por atrás y sentí su olor sabia que era él.

-Sakura que sucede- me dijo cuando me miro a los ojos, sonreí.

-Yo…-me mordí mi labio, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Que sucede- me dijo un poco preocupado.

-Yo estoy…-seque mis lagrimas y tome un poco de aire –Yo estoy embarazada- el me miro con sorpresa y eso me hiso sentir algo decepcionada ante su reacción.

-Yo…- Shaoran estaba tan confundido que coloco sus manos en su cabello, me sentía tan mal por su reacción a lo mejor eran los síntomas del embarazo que me tenía tan sensible.

-Shaoran no tienes por qué preocuparte esta es mi responsabilidad- el me miro sin entenderme –Dijo que no te obligare a que te cases conmigo solo porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo- bajé la cabeza y me gire para irme pero me detuvo su mano.

-Sakura- me giro y quede de frente de él –Me sorprendió la noticia y me casare contigo no porque estés embarazada o porque me obligues- el me pego mas a sus cuerpo –Me casare contigo porque te amo y porque no puedo vivir sin ti- me beso en mis labios y sentí algo en mi interior que me hacia girar de la emoción de tenerlo en mí.

-Shaoran, yo también te amo- sonreí.

-Es la mejor noticia que me has dado- me abrazo y me dio muchas vueltas y le decía que para porque me sentía mareada pero él solo reía de la emoción de ser padre.

El tren llego a la parada y subimos los dos tomados de la mano en el mismo tren donde nos habíamos conocido, nos quedamos parados cerca de las puertas y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio el más dulce de los besos el tren avanzo llevándonos al destino más hermoso de nuestras vidas.

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Espero el guste mucho mi one shot para festejar este 14 de febrero, espero que tengan un hermoso día de san Valentín o dial del amor y la amistad….**

**Bueno les dejo esta historia también un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso por este 14 de febrero y nos vemos en mis demás historias…**


End file.
